Harry Potter and the Missing Truth
by VampirePrincess8288
Summary: From The Battle of the Department of Mysteries onward. Harry Potter is thrust out of the realm of denial and half truths, and sets off on the path to face his destiny with the acceptance of a missing truth as his driving force. (This story will be mostly canon, but there will be some differences as well. Rated M for language and the possibility of mature content later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

_*"Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward …"_

Harry Potter heard an Earth shattering "Noooo" consume every one of his senses. He did not even realize that the sound was his own voice, his own magic filling up this dreadful room. Time slowed. He saw Sirius falling, he saw Hermione being struck down by the flaming purple curse. The two people who had always been loyal to him maybe dead, and the immediate grief that consumed Harry Potter pushed his magic outward Sirius stopped falling, and for a moment Harry thought that this moment, watching his Godfather fall through this veil would last forever, until he realized that no one else in the room was moving either. Bellatrix face was frozen in triumph but her villainous cackle had died in her throat. Then Albus Dumbledore, frozen not from magic, but from shock, finally turned his gaze to the very stunned Boy Who Lived. The Headmaster reached out his wand and immediately Sirius Black was drug through the air away from the mysterious veil. It was like an adrenaline rush. Harry breathing raggedly noticed that others were starting to move again as if coming out of slow motion. Sirius was getting to his feet near the older wizard, and even across the distance with the sounds of the battle starting to fill his ears again he heard the older man tell the younger to take Harry and get him to safety. Sirius ran to Harry, dodging curses and spells. Dumbledore reentered the fray, by the time Sirius drug Harry towards the closest door, the old wizard was standing near the center of the room surrounded by immobilized Death Eaters. Harry registered other things, Mad-eye working to revive Tonks, flashes of light from spells and the sounds of battle continued, Kingsley engaging Bellatrix, but somehow she managed to slip away. Sirius let go of Harry to cast a quick spell at Neville who they had passed nearby. Harry couldn't watch her get away, so he took off after her with Sirius hot on his trail. Harry registered yells and screams, Sirius' voice ordering him to stop. But he couldn't let her get away; he could hear the blood pumping in his ears louder than any other sound. He sprinted through doors, down corridors, and around corners. Finally he came face to face with the lifts, and one was headed up. Harry forced the grated to open before the lift had stopped moving and took off at a sprint after the incredibly insane Death Eater. She looked back, hearing the pursuit, and aimed a spell in his direction, but Harry was able to dodge it, hiding behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The atrium was devoid of noise, Bellatrix had stopped running. Harry trying to catch his breath, listened.

Bellatrix mocked him, and Harry Potter felt hatred burn through him. He saw Hermionie crumpled on the ground, Sirius falling, he saw Cedric Diggory, the old Muggle grounds keeper Frank, He saw Frank and Alice Longbottom locked away at St. Mungo's. Harry Potter did something that he never thought he would do as the rage built up inside him, he leapt out from behind the fountain and bellowed " _Crucio!"_

Bellatrix Lestrange was flung backwards, knocked off her feet, she struggled to regain both her footing and her breath. She countered him, missing as he retreated behind the fountain again.

 _*"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain – to enjoy it- righteous anger won't hurt me for long- I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson –"_

Their battle continued with her shooting curses at Harry, while he dodged and countered circling around the fountain. The deranged Death Eater demanded the prophecy in exchange for Harry's life. He told her that he had smashed it, and that her master knew. He baited her, using what he knew of the Dark Lord to his advantage.

 _*"And he knows!" said Harry with a mad laugh to match Bellatrix's own. "Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you is he?"_

" _What? What do you mean?" she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice._

" _The phrophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?"_

 _His scar seared and burned…. The pain of it was making his eyes stream …._

" _LIAR!" she shrieked, but he could hear the terry behind the anger now. "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME- Accio Prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"_

 _Harry laughed again because he knew it would incense her, the pain building in his head so badly he thought his skull might burst. He waved his empty hand from behind the one-eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at him._

" _Nothing there!" he shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that-"_

" _No!" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying – MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED- DO NOT PUNISH ME-"_

" _Don't waste your breath!" yelled Harry, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!"_

" _Can't I, Potter?" said a high, cold voice._

 _Harry opened his eyes._

 _Tall, thin, and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes staring … Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move._

" _So you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. "No Bella, he is not lying… I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind… Months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again…"_

" _Master, I am sorry, I knew not. I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly hearer. "Master, you should know-"_

" _Be quiet, Bella," Said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"_

" _But Master – he is here – he is below – "_

 _Voldemort paid no attention._

" _I have nothing more to say to you Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist. His mind was blank, his want pointing uselessly at the floor._

 _But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth, and landed on the floor with a crash between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms, protecting Harry._

" _What - ?" said Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"_

 _Harry looked behind him, his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates._

Other members of the Order of the Phoenix were joining him from the other lifts as the old wizard, quite possibly the only wizard in the world that Lord Voldemort feared, engaged him in the most spectacular display of power Harry Potter had ever seen. Everything at this point was a blur to Harry. He heard and saw spells and exploding stone from their surroundings. He vaguely heard Dumbledore engaging the most powerful Dark Wizard as the duel continued, and the next thing Harry Potter was truly able to comprehend was the disappearance of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange's pained screeched as she called out to her master. Then Harry's scar exploded. He was sure that he was dead, it was the only explanation for the immense pain he now felt. Lord Voldemort had found a way to possess him. He registered Voldemort baiting Dumbledore to kill Harry himself. And Harry resigning himself to his fate thought of Hermione who may or may not be dead, and of his parents. He felt content. At least if he died now, the pain would stop, and he would be with those he loved again. The pain receded and Voldemort's hold on Harry was gone. Sirius Black was one of the last people to exit the lifts in the atrium, helping Remus Lupin carry a very gravely injured but still living Hermione Granger between them. Sirius almost let his grip on the girl slip, but someone took over his burden with Lupin, and Sirius took off running towards Harry. Harry Potter was struggling to stay conscious as he vaguely saw his godfather running towards him shouting his name. Harry Potter was barely able to put coherent thoughts together, but he felt relief as the man fell to his knees next to him, panic plain on his face. When Sirius saw that Harry was injured but not critically, his panic gave way to relief and for the first time in nearly 15 years Sirius Black sobbed like a baby. He pulled the boy into his arms; Harry was still unable to do much and groaned at the bone crushing embrace his godfather was subjecting him to.

"Padfoot…" Harry panted, "When did you turn into such a woman?"

Sirius Black's bark like laughter broke through his tears.

"Do not _ever_ do that to me again pup."

"Hermione?"

"Mooney has her, I won't lie to you Harry, she is gravely injured" He pulled back to look into the boy's eyes "but if anyone can fix her up Poppy can. Now let's get you up and back to the castle."

Harry Potter lost consciousness as they fell to the ground after the portkey transported them directly into the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Boy Who Lived woke feeling like he had been hit by a train. Every single inch of his body hurt, his muscles protested against his efforts causing him to groan aloud. The sun was shining through the windows of the hospital wing, and from their places by the door three men noticed that Harry Potter was starting to stir from his two day long slumber. The dark haired man sprinted to his godson's side. Sirius Black knew that there was no point in telling the stubborn teenager not to move, so instead of berating him, he helped him into a sitting position. Just then Harry caught sight of the girl still slumbering in the cot next to his. Her brown hair had been braided to be kept more in control, pulled away from her incredibly pale face. His heart stopped, and Sirius caught his expression.

"She's fine Harry, or will be. But it will take a long time for Hermione to make a full recovery. It may be another day or so before she is able to wake up."

Harry could only nod unable to force his gaze away from his friend. Remus Lupin had decided to give the two a moment, and headed straight for the matron's office at the far end of the ward while Albus Dumbledore stood watching the interactions between the two with a blank expression. Inside however Dumbledore was conflicted. Harry Potter deserved answers. He had almost lost two of the people he cared for most in this world, Harry Potter was no longer just a boy. He had the will to succeed in him, to do what needed to be done. Changes would need to be made. Harry needed more than just the power the prophecy spoke of in order to defeat Lord Voldemort. He watched as Poppy hurried back, hot on the heels of one of the three remaining Marauders, four boys he thought would never really grow up. One dead, the only thing left of his family, young Harry, struggling to sit up in a hospital bed once again. One turned traitor. One old before his time, not merely due to his affliction, but due to war and the toll that it was taking on them all, and finally one falsely accused of a most terrible crime… that of betraying his friends…. No, his family. Albus Dumbledore had work to do. It would be a long and arduous road, but there were things that must be done, wrongs that needed to be corrected, the first of which he would remedy now, by telling young Harry the truth of the prophecy. If the Battle of the Department of Mysteries had gone differently Harry would have raged, destroyed things, lashed out in any way he could have. But it did not, and something deep inside Harry Potter knew that this was always supposed to be the way of it. As he absorbed everything that the Headmaster told him, Harry turned his head over to look at Hermione, she didn't believe in destiny, prophecy or fate. He knew that he should distance himself from those he loved in order to protect them from the war that was coming, but looking at her, and then into the eyes of his father's two best friends he knew that it would be impossible. It would be useless, and he knew after what they had faced that he needed them beside him. The blood family Harry Potter was left with after his parents were murdered were only relations, matches on a DNA level. The missing truth in Harry Potter's world was that yes his family was dead, but he had formed a new one, and he needed them. He needed their support, and help. He would tell them all the truth, give them the choice, but those that chose to stay Harry would fight to the death to keep them safe and to make a new world, safe for them to live and thrive in.

Author's note: All sections in full italics will be excerpts from the books. I want to make sure that those are given all due credit as they are not my work. I'm really excited about this story. I love the world of Harry Potter; I just could not reconcile myself with certain parts. I am currently a student, mom, and aspiring author. I really write fan fiction to help myself when I'm at road blocks in my own stories, so updates may be sporadic. I may also be working on editing and updating a previous story that I have published here as well from time to time, it just depends on my own schedule. I'm very open to pointers and suggestions and respectful constructive criticism. If you would like a really awesome and completely addicting story to check out, I recommend Eclipse of the Sky by firefawn (you ROCK!) Over the past several years I have watched that story evolve from a quizilla (Showing my age there HAHA) interactive story to the amazing piece of work that it is today.

1/11 – updated because I was extremely sloppy and forgot to use spell check. I couldn't leave it like it was. lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Reamus Lupin and Sirius Black stood back and let Madame Pomfrey work. They were well aware of what could happen when one got on her bad side. They watched as she conducted her analysis charms on Harry, asked him questions and handed him several potions…. All of which he did without taking his eyes off of the bed next door. Sirius turned to Remus then and asked "Mooney, are they…?" "I was just going to ask you, to be honest… but since you're not aware of a development in that department, I'm going to wager not, but if I had to guess, it's not far off." Sirius furrowed his brow as he continued to watch his godson. "He'd tell you Sirius" to which Sirius replied "I hope so old friend, I hope so". Sirius Black was starting to understand the role he was supposed to play in Harry's life in James and Lilly's absence. Not only had Harry been deprived of himself, but Frank and Alice as well… and Lavinia's as well. Sadness fell over Sirius' face. Poppy finished up with Harry, and turned on the two men standing close by, she gestured for them to follow her into a back office. "I assume I do not have to tell the two of you how grave this situation is. Despite all of the things we can do with Magic… there are still a few that we can only help work faster, not fix entirely when it comes to healing the body, miss Granger may heal fully in time, but it may be dangerous to do things the slow way." She took a seat and called for a house elf to bring tea. Once the tray had been set up, she offered the two men glasses "Please help yourself, you've both been through an ordeal, an Elf will be tending to Mr. Potter now." As they started in on the refreshments Remus spoke up "What are you suggesting Poppy?" "A transfusion. The magic in her system needs to be replenished immediately so that her body heals more quickly." Sirius was concerned "I wasn't aware she'd lost that much blood Poppy" the matron sighed and closed her eyes "She didn't Sirius, the curse that was placed on Hermione acted like a cancer, though I have started the process of stopping it, it will be slow, it was intended to eat away at the magic gene in her DNA, I would prefer if I could supplement her stores while the potions and charms against it continue their work" "… I'm assuming since you're asking the two of us…" Remus paled "I couldn't. There's a risk it could pass on Poppy, you know that." "I understand, but Sirius may be able" "Do it, check me, and if it can work, you can have all you need to help her." "It's a slim chance Sirius, I've already checked myself and the Headmaster and Minny… We can still heal her traditionally.. I'd just rather not take the chance" Sirius finished the bite of food he was chewing on, assessing the woman in front of him he finally replied to her "Whatever she needs Poppy. She's important to Harry, that makes her family. I do mean anything, specialist healers, whatever you need for her potions. I'll take care of it."

Remus Lupin studied his oldest remaining friend quietly as the healer started casting the charms needed to test Sirius for a donor match for Hermione, he looked calm, and more determined than he had ever seen him. The only thing that he could think was that this day… this was the day he watched Sirius turn from the playful man-child, terminal bachelor, into something entirely. It didn't happen in the same way it had with James, with nervousness, anxiety, and beaming joy. It happened from fear, love and determination. Sirius Black had turned from Marauding prankster, lady's man, into a parent. One willing to do any and everything to help the child in his care avoid tremendous pain. "Stop staring at me like a weapy old woman Remus" Well, Lupin thought to himself chuckling maybe you can never quite get rid of all the Marauder.

Poppy was taking notes on the outcome of the evaluation with a furrowed brow. She was muttering to herself but neither man could make anything of it. She stopped writing rose without a word and walked back out to Hermione's cot and started casting more charms. Remus and Sirius stood watching her, still eating, from the viewing window in her office. After a time, there was no more writing, no more anything really. Poppy Pomfrey sat and stared. First at her parchment, and then at the wall at the far end of the ward. The two men were starting to get nervous. Poppy was not one for inaction. Had something gone wrong? After a time the older woman reached up and rubbed her forehead, and turned to walk back towards her office. "Has something gone wrong Poppy? Can I not donate to her?" Poppy sat quietly in her chair for a moment. "No, you can, the match was near perfect. But, as for wrong…. well, we shall have to wait for Minerva to confirm if there is indeed something wrong. She's on her way now. In the mean time, let's get started drawing your blood for Hermione." The process went smoothly, and thanks to some blood replenishing potion Sirius was able to provide a double donation, 700ml rather than the 350ml Muggles were able to give. Shortly after the process was started, Minerva arrived with a rather large book and Poppy lead her into a separate room, presumably her own living quarters on the other side of the office. Less than a half hour later the two women exited the room, looking even more confused than when they went in and made their way into the office where Sirius and Remus sat. Minerva looked distinctly uncomfortable, like there was something she wanted to say or ask, but didn't really have the stomach to do so. She didn't stay long, citing a meeting she needed to attend as explanation for her escape.

After Sirius had completed his donation, the second bag was placed into a cabinet with a stasis charm, and the small party made their way back to Hermoine's bedside. Harry was tired, but sat next to her fighting to keep his eyes open, rather than resting in his own bed. His hand clutched her hand opposite of the arm the IV was being set up in. As it registered with him, his eyes grew larger and he looked to Sirius "What's that for? Is magic not working?" He sounded more on edge than before, and Sirius made his way to stand next to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder "It's ok pup, this is just to help things along a little faster." Sirius could feel some of the tension melting out of Harry's shoulder beneath his hand. "She's got all of us to help her Harry, she's family, and we _always_ take care of our family right?" Harry looked back up at Sirius, still tired, still distraught over the events of the past few days, but hopeful "Right" he said. Little did Sirius know that Harry had recently come to the same realization himself. On the other side of Hermione's bed Remus transfigured an empty bed into a couch, and a bedside table into a coffee table. Family. It had been a long time since the three had been close thanks to Voldemort, but now they had found one another again and they were continually adding to their new makeshift family, and Sirius grinned slightly making his way over to the new seating area musing to himself that they may be adding a new member to that family very soon if Tonks ever got her way.

** Author's Note: I'm back! I'm really struggling with my current load of classes right now. I can't do my required clinical hours because of the current closures. So what am I doing? Why writing of course! Writing helps me chill and take my mind off of all the madness in the outside world, and gives me the chance to escape from all of the pressure. It's also a great exercise for me as an English major to exercise and improve my writing skills. Any feedback is much appreciated as long as the intent is to be productive and not just gripe about things you don't like.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter had refused sleeping potions. He was starting to wonder if that was a smart idea. When sleep finally found him after the three older wizards and the healer had left him alone for the night his dreams were plagued with an alternate version of events. Hermione and Sirius were gone, Hermione to the curse and Sirius falling in slow motion through the mysterious veil. After waking in a cold sweat, a restless Harry slowly moved across the gap from his own cot to the chair next to Hermione's. Tears filled his eyes as he watched her, pale and barely breathing, Harry knew that she wouldn't be able to respond to his words, but the words started flowing and there was nothing that he could do to keep them in any longer.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I shouldn't have rushed in. I should have waited like you said. I put the people I care about in danger by not finding a different way. I put my family in danger Hermione, the Weasley's have done nothing but support me and treat me as one of their own, and what do I do? I take my family, my brother and sister and I put them in the path of Death Eaters. I drew the Order there, Remus, Tonks…. Sirius... you. I could have lost all of you because of a stupid rash decision." Harry sat in the chair staring at the hand that he was holding as he spoke to her "How can any of you ever forgive me?" He gave a half hearted laugh "I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize exactly what you mean to me 'Mione, I'm sorry I was so bloody stupid. Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Quidditch player, Slayer of Basilisks, TirWizard Champion, Vanquisher of Dementors, bloody 'Chosen One' and I didn't even have the sense or courage to see what was right in front of my face. I don't deserve any of you."

In the darkened hospital ward Harry Potter had failed to notice the third, read-headed member of the golden trio who had waited until it was reasonably late (and in his opinion too long since they had told him Harry woke up early this morning), borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map, and went to the ward in order to watch over his best friends. When Harry had been jerked out of sleep by nightmares Ron had been laying in a cot directly opposite his, and watched the whole exchange. He watched the boy who lived through new eyes. Ron Weasley felt ashamed for every time he had been jealous of the Boy Who Lived. Ron watched as Harry spoke to an unconscious Hermione and felt for his friend in a way that he never had before. After the monologue, Ron slowly sat up and watched Harry Potter bring their best friend's hand to his lips holding it there while finally bringing his eyes back to her face, and he knew that Harry needed them both, he was no longer star-struck over Harry Potter. What he saw before him was his brother in all but blood, and he was broken. Ron rose slowly from the cot and made his way over to Harry who was startled to find a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked worried, and Ron knew that the worry he saw in his brother's eyes was due in part to him. He didn't mention the words that Harry had spoken or the ones that were implied, instead he looked into his eyes and said "It's ok Harry, together we'll make sure our family is safe"

When Madam Pomfrey rose early the next morning, her heart softened upon seeing Harry and Ron in neighboring chairs, Ron slumped over near the foot of the bed snoring, and Harry near the middle, still gripping onto Hermione's hand as if it were the only thing keeping him anchored to this world. She couldn't even bring herself to fuss at the two. Instead, she woke both boys, quickly checked Harry and insisted that they both go get some breakfast and spend some time out of the ward. She assured them that she would send for them should Hermione's condition changed "She'll be fine, and you both need some fresh air. You're still on the mend though Mister Potter, and you will be required to return after your meal I'm not completely releasing you from my care just yet". Neither boy wanted to leave, but they also didn't want to incur the wrath of the formidable healer. The cloud over Harry was obvious as they continued down the corridor, Ron spoke up "Harry, let's just go to the Room of Requirement. Dobby can bring us breakfast if we ask, and the room can give us any thing we need. We don't have to be around anyone else just yet." Harry looked at his friend "Yeah... yeah, you're right, let's do that I'm not quite up for facing anyone else just yet" and so they continued on, making their way up to the seventh floor, and solitude from the rest of the school. When they entered through the newly formed door Harry had observed just enough to be surprised at the room's current form. It had provided them with a comfortable sitting room with plush couches, shelves and shelves of books, and what was assumed to be large enchanted windows providing them with a view of the lake and forbidden forest. Harry walked over to the windows, barely hearing Ron call out to Dobby and the resounding pop that filled the room as the tiny elf appeared. The conversation that followed between the Elf and his ginger friend was background noise to Harry, he just could not seem to focus on the actual words that they were speaking to each other and continued his pursuit of the grounds. Two more pops signaled his exit and return a short time later. Harry found himself brought back to the moment by a hand on his shoulder, turning to meet his friend's concerned gaze he was startled to find that a large breakfast had been set out for them. "Come on Harry, a little food with fix you up right". Harry seriously doubted his friend's words, but still made his way over to the table where Dobby was still standing, he was watching him with an air that rivaled Ron's. Harry Potter was more than just the Boy Who Lived to the tiny Elf, He was kind and brave, a true friend. Harry sat and attempted to eat while not even taking notice of what he was trying to put into his mouth.

Harry and Ron sat in silence for a while, surprisingly for once both boys took their time eating, one of the very few times in his life Ron Weasley would feel like something he enjoyed so much normally, was in fact a chore. Harry looked at the elf standing off to the side and finally the silence was broken "Dobby, you don't have to stand there like that, come and join us. You've brought more than enough food for ten people". The little Elf 's eyes watered slightly, but progress had been made, and he joined the two wizards at the table as a third plate and cup materialized on the table. "Harry Potter sir, How is miss 'Miney? Dobby has heard the Headmaster and Professor Cat talking, they's be worried. Be sending for the miss' parents." Harry needed to tell Ron what had happened in the ward since he'd woken up, so he took in a deep breath and finally raised his eyes from his plate again "She'll be ok, they say, but they want to give her blood transfusions to help raise the level of magic in her body.. to help her heal, and maybe even wake up faster. Pomfrey was able to get what she needed from Sirius." Harry was quiet for a moment and pounded a fist on the table, rattling the dishes, "I was so stupid, so rash" he whispered "I thought I was in danger of losing Sirius, and I put so many other people I care about in danger in the process", Ron took a moment to choose his words carefully "Harry… we all chose to go with you, knowing there was the chance for a fight. We took it, and each one of us would do it again. Just like you would, but not only for Sirius, for each of us as well. I know you feel responsible, but there isn't anything to forgive Harry." Harry's shoulders slumped, he placed his elbows on the table and interlaced his hands behind his neck "I appreciate what you're trying to do Ron, but I can't shake it. I can't shake the guilt until I know she'll be ok, really ok. Part of me wants her to wake up and yell at me, but I know she won't and that makes me feel even worse. I should have listened to her. I'll never disregard her advice like that again."

Ron looked down at his plate, whatever he thought he felt for Hermione, he realized that it was nothing to how Harry felt about her. Something had changed in his best friend, and something was starting to change in him as well. He was starting to realize how idiotic he'd been, since the very beginning of his friendship with Harry Potter. Harry Potter was not who he thought, not who he expected, and he was thoroughly embarrassed as he thought back on some of his actions over the years. Then it hit him, every time he had fought with Harry, and Hermione too, he'd never once offered a real apology, he just thought that it was a given through his actions. It was then and there that Ron Weasley decided that he would be a better friend, a better brother. They hadn't been born to the same family, but they had chosen each other, and that was a powerful bond as well.

The tree of them sat slowly finishing up their food for some time. Harry and Ron bid their elf friend goodbye and started the slow journey back through the castle to the hospital wing. The day was much too bright and cheery for how they felt, and the sun's warmth barely registered to the two extremely soul weary boys.

** Author note: I've always had huge issues with the way Ron acts towards his relationships with Harry and Hermione. I get being frustrated, but when two people have shown you so often what you mean to them, I just don't get his reactions. To top it all off its repetitive behavior, having a friend like that would be extremely trying. I wanted to really show a change in his perspective in this story, I think that Ron's character is entirely capable of showing the same dedication to his friends that they have shown to him.


End file.
